


Mr. Dad Guy

by tamitoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute and Gentle Stuff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamitoy/pseuds/tamitoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the ugliest, least royal thing a man in power could ever wear. A pink hand knitted sweater would be seen as a joke.</p><p>It didn't stop Dad, however, from going out dressed up in the sweater you knitted him. </p><p>You wondered how many people he showed it to on his morning stroll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Dad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly head canon that they hand knitted the sweater, let my sad child be happy w e e p s

The house was quiet, though you found it to be comfortably so. It was incredibly early in the morning, and you could still hear the caprine snoring away in your bedroom as you headed down the hallway. Unlike their son, Mom and Dad always got up bright and early, greeting each day with a smile.

"Howdy, Chara! Did you sleep well last night?” Dad asked, giving Mom a tender smile as she helped him secure his cape upon his shoulders.

“Yeah,” You replied, a tired smile appearing on your face. 

You slept as well as you could in the very least. The night terrors plagued you like a disease, but...when you felt your soft furred brother crawl into your bed - despite your constant half-hearted complaints that your bed was far too small to be shared - your nightmares melted away. He’d rest his head against yours, sometimes one of his floppy ears would land over your head. 

Before you knew it, you were being woken by Asriel’s loud snores right near your ear. You’d try to push his head away, but it would always flop right back down near you.

It was annoyingly cute.

You felt a large, warm hand affectionately pat the top of your head. 

You and Mom bid Dad farewell for now, he was going on his morning stroll, to wish everyone a great day. He was the type to do that. It was no wonder everyone loved him.

Until the sleepyhead woke up, it was just you and Mom. She vanished into the kitchen as you climbed up into the wooden chair you commonly sat in, kicking your legs back and forth. You weren’t tall enough yet to reach the floor while sitting. You briefly glanced down toward the scrap paper you and Asriel had left abandoned on the table before bed. You two had played tic-tac-toe until both of you were sick of it. Most of the wins were yours, but once he had gotten the hang of it, you were quickly on the losing streak.

Oh well, tic-tac-toe was for nerds anyway.

Your attention was easily grabbed as Mom set a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of you, thanking her as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head.

You didn’t bother to let it cool before taking a large gulp. It burned your mouth, and while you were mildly regretting not letting it cool down a bit, the chocolate flavor filling your mouth immediately melted that regret away as you went back for more. The room went back to the comfortable silence, the only noises being your sips and the soft clacking of Mom’s knitting needles hitting each other. 

You watched her knit over the edge of your mug, it was an interesting hobby...

You set your near empty mug down on the table before standing up, wrapping your arms securely around the wooden back of the chair. It made irritating sounds as you slid it across the floor. You set it near the comfy chair Mom sat in, returning long enough to grab your mug before settling back in your chair.

“What is it, my child?” She questioned, watching each of your movements with an affectionate gaze.

“...Can you teach me?”

It was obvious you took her off guard, but she immediately bounced back with a large smile.

“I would be delighted to!”

The next few hours were spent carefully teaching you how to knit. Some aspects confused you mildly, but after a few tries, you were able successfully create a small, green wrist band. It wasn’t much to you, but Mom was showering your head in kisses of praise, telling you how much she loved it. 

It felt nice.

Sleepyhead finally crawled out from bed, you could hear the sound of his feet on the floor as he made his way into the living room. You stopped him before he passed the two of you to go into the kitchen, immediately taking his wrist into your hand before sliding on the fuzzy band. He blinked in confusion, inspecting the band, making you snort.

“They made it, isn’t it lovely, Asriel?”

When he heard YOU had made it, he immediately grinned wide before wrapping you in a tight hug, making you flush a bit darker than your normally rosy cheeks were. 

You were determined to knit more than these little bands, and immediately you knew what you wanted to make. You wanted to keep it a secret, at least from your parents. Asriel found out easily, little snoop. 

He was helpful, however, you couldn’t ask for a better side kick. He helped you get proper measurements, and you couldn’t help but smile every time he just sat and watched you knit in silence.

It took over a month, and in the nights you couldn’t sleep, you sat awake completing this project. You were excited, it was such a stupid thing...but you secretly hoped he’d like it.

You held the sweater in your slightly sweaty palms, making your way into the living room in the morning as usual. You saw Mom move to help Dad secure his cape.

“Wait!” You called, taking in a deep breath as you saw their heads turn toward you, their faces filled with concern.

Normally, the caprine would be here to ensure you’d not run away, but there was no chance of you waking up the lazy boy. Not this early at least.

“My child, are you okay?” 

You offer out the sweater, placing your hands behind your back as you waited for their response.

“I made this, for you Dad.”

The sweater was pink, large - it had to be, it would never make it over his shoulders if it wasn’t - and on the front you had knitted the words “Mr. Dad Guy.”

You expected him to laugh, or hate it so much he wouldn't even respond. 

The last thing you expected him to do was put it on, but he DID. He wore a large grin on his face, and you couldn’t hold back a laugh as he scooped you up in a hug. 

“It’s fantastic! I think I’ll wear it all day.” He spoke, and affectionately stroked your hair back. 

He made it part of his outfit, and as usual, you and Mom bid him farewell as he left the house for his morning stroll. This time, however, he had a bit more pep in his step.

You found you adored knitting.


End file.
